Zombimals
by 77SilverWolf77
Summary: The four, Abeke, Meilin, Conor, and Rollan all went through so much when they were kids. As they got older, they thought life was going to be easier. What happens when zombies take over Erdas! And what happens when the unthinkable happens to one of them...
1. Run, Girl, Run!

**Ello! Here is my new spirit animals story! I at first wrote just as a little joke, but then I came up with this whole plot for it! Now here I am, posting the first chapter for all of you. I really hope you all enjoy it! **

Abeke kept on running. She couldn't get bitten, not now, not yet. It's not like she wanted to get bitten by these… 'Zombies,' or at least that's what Rollan called them. She just new that eventually she would become one. Abeke looked back for a second to see three zombies chasing her. Two of them she's never seen before, but the last was unmistakable.

Soama.

Abeke looked away. Even though she never really got along with her sister, they were still sisters. It pained the girl to see her like that. Uraza jumped beside Abeke startling her for a second but she kept on going. As the fog started to clear, Abeke could see The Fortress not too far away. The Fortress was self explanatory. It was this gigantic wall surrounding this little city where all the survivors stayed.

Abeke started running harder. She had to make it before the gates closed, which would be pretty soon since there was already dead coming. As Abeke got closer, she could see that she wasn't the only one late. She could see Rollan and Meilin running as fast as they could as well, the only difference was not just that they had backpacks probably with some supplies, but were running hand in hand.

Abeke caught up to the two and they looked at her. They were all thinking that same thing. If they didn't make it in time, they were doomed. No one has ever survived the night out here and Abeke didn't want to find out why. She looked forward and could see the gate slowly start to close. The three pushed themselves so they would make it. Abeke could see so many more zombies coming out from places all over. They were almost there, just a few more yards and they would be home free. Out from behind one of the gates came Conor. He held out his hand and Abeke reached out and took it. He pulled her in just as the gates closed.

Abeke was breathing hard. She looked over and could see that her friends had made it as well. She smiled and rested her hands on her knees. Conor put his arms over her shoulders. She looked up at him and could see that smile of his. Even when the days were as dark as these, his smile always seemed so bright.

"Abeke," Zerif said. Abeke looked up at Zerif. He was once one of the greatest conquerors, and her enemy. Now he was no longer a conqueror, but then again Abeke and the others were no longer greencloaks. With this whole apocalypse thing, it just wasn't the time to have all these wars going on. Now they are all living in peace and have decided on calling themselves Survivors. Though, Abeke, her friends, and other weren't called Survivors. The reason for this is because not all of them went out of the Fortress to search for food and other needed resources. Maybe even finding the a cure to all this. The ones who did were called Scavengers. That is what she was.

"Zerif, what is it?" She said, looking up at the man.

"Where's Carter? Wasn't he with you?" Zerif asked.

Abeke paled. She had forgotten about Carter in her worries on getting here safely. "He's.." Abeke hesitated, "He's gone. He sacrificed himself to them so I could get back safely. I told him not to, but he did it anyways." Conor pulled Abeke into a hug. Carter was a kid who was 16, just a year younger than Abeke.

Zerif nodded, "He was quite a brave kid." Zerif started walking away but stopped. "Oh and Olvan wants the four of you to be at the Flame tonight, he said he wants a debrief of what happened and what they got from all the Scavengers who went out. He also has something important to share with you all." Then he continued walking. The Flame, the Flame of the Lost. Every month, everyone would gather around a bomb fire. It was called the Flame of the Lost because that's when we honor all those who lost their lives. Carter would be mentioned there.

Conor slightly tugged on Abeke. "Come on, we got to get ready."

"But the Flame isn't for another hour…" Rollan complained.

Meilin smiled and kissed Rollan on the cheek, "But that's not even near enough time for me to get Abeke ready, plus myself." Rollan had finally got the courage to ask Meilin on a date a week before any of this all started. Inn fact, Abeke remembers that they actually still hadn't gone on that date. Meilin left Rollan's side and grabbed Abeke. "We'll see you two there!" Meilin shouted as she dragged Abeke to their dorms to get ready for tonight.

**After we get a few chapters into it, you're all going to think I'm insane if you don't think I'm insane after reading this. It will get very intense, or at least I think so! If only I could spoil my evil plans for you all...**


	2. If Only Green

**Ello! I finally got the next chapter down! Go ahead, I know you want to throw those tomatoes at me. Now, before we dive into the next chapter, let me first tell you that at school I had an amazing idea for the chapter, wrote it down, lost the paper and became brain dead. Smart move, I know. Well, at least I got a chapter! It's not the best since I wrote it while brain dead, but there! Also, I'm not going to mention exactly what I'm talking about for those who haven't read Rise and Fall, but you'll notice there is something not right about this. I had to do it! I also deeply regret adding something into it, you'll know when you get there. I have a special plan for that though...**

Conor walked with Rollan back to their dorms. He wasn't excited about going to the Flame of the Lost, but he was very curious about what Olvan needed them about. He usually never sends for them unless it's very urgent. It probably wasn't good, it was most likely bad. It could be about the shortage on food, or the need for more Scavengers, or maybe their defences were starting to wear out.

Rollan seemed to notice Conor thinking. "Gee man. Don't think to hard, it might get you a head ache."

"Says the boy who thinks about food way too much," Conor replied with a smirk.

"Hey, don't you dare still my smirk!"

"Your smirk?" Conor questioned.

"Yay, my smirk. I invented that smirk," Rollan replied. "How 'bout you go invent your very own smirk so you don't make mine seem lame."

"You think I make you smirk look lame?"

"Anything on you looks lame." Rollan whispered but said it so Conor could hear, and he did.

"Hey!" Conor said.

"What? Can't take a joke wolf-boy?" Rollan said with his supposed signature smirk. Conor growled at that. He didn't like being wolf-boy. No mater who it is and when they say it. Rollan was about to say something else, probably something real stupid, but a female voice called his name. The two boys looked to see Lenori walking up to them.

"Yes Lenori?" Rollan asked.

"Sorry to disturb you, but I could use your help." Lenori said.

"Sure," Rollan said as he walked off with Lenori. He waved to Conor and said he'd catch up with him later.

Conor walked into his dorm and released Briggan. The wolf stretched across the floor and looked up at him. His look seemed like it said, "It's been forever since you let me out!" Conor just smiled and shook his head. Conor laid on his bed and looked at the ceiling. He hadn't gone out there today, but it was still a ruff day. He had helped the Keeper with all the children at age 7. Boy did he regret it. He didn't remember being that crazy their age. Then again the world wasn't like this when he was 7.

Conor sat up to see Briggan going through his wardrobe. He poled out something green and brought it to him. After Briggan sat it on Conor's lap he realized what it was. Conor sighed as he lifted up his old greencloak. And he thought this time was quite troubling. With all the conquerors, Great Beasts, talismans. Now none of that mattered. Briggan jumped up next to him and licked his face. Conor smiled at him and remembered all the good times he had as a greencloak. He missed it.

Rollan walked it and tripped on the basket Briggan had poled out in order to get to the cloak. Conor laughed at him.

* * *

The boys raced through the doors of the Central and tried to get up to the top of the steep stairs without falling. They burst into the room, out of breath. Abeke couldn't help but giggle at their late arrival. Conor looked up and smiled at everyone there. Abeke, Meilin, Olvan, Tarik, Zerif, Lenori, Shane, Drina, Devin, Gar, and three strangers. They were also missing the Keeper. The Keeper used to be the Keeper of Greenhaven, but now it's the Keeper of the Fortress.

Conor sat next to Abeke and Rollan next to Meilin. Conor looked up at Olvan as he spoke. "Now before we begin, I think the four should be present at this meeting." They released Briggan, Uraza, Essix, and Jhi. "I'm sure you're all wondering who these three are." He gestured towards the strangers. "Abeke, Rollan, Meilin, and Conor, I'd like you to meet Alexander, Tyler, and Sylvia. They come from another group of survivors."

**As you now know, I have added the Keeper to the story. There is a reason I haven't refeard to the Keeper as a he or a she, it's because I really need all of your opinions on who the Keeper should be! If you could fill out this that would be VERY helpful!**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Personality:**

**Look:**

**Spirit Animal:**

**Spirit Animals Name:**

**Other:**

**If you could fill that out for the Keeper that would help. I'll try to combine all your ideas, and my own, into the Keeper! Though I'm gonna go with the most common gender choice since we can't really combine a gender into a boy and girl...**


End file.
